villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gladys Sharp
Gladys Sharp is one of the two secondary antagonists of DreamWorks' 12th full-length animated feature film Over the Hedge. She is the former president of the Home Owners Association, Dwayne's boss, and Tiger's former owner. In the film, Gladys dislikes animals and is very strict on her rules. She hires Dwayne LaFontant to exterminate the animals, to no avail. In the end, Gladys gets fired from her job, her house is destroyed, she loses most of her hair, and is arrested and sent to prison for illegal traps after trying to kill RJ and the gang with her weed hacker along with resisting arrest and assaulting two cops. She was voiced by , who also played Ms. Grunion in another DreamWorks film Mr. Peabody & Sherman, and Margaux Needler in The Addams Family, and currently plays Bonnie Plunkett on the CBS sitcom Mom. In the film's video game adaptation, she was voiced by Susan Boyd. Biography In Over the Hedge At the start of the film, Gladys is the president of the Home Owners Association, obsessed with the quality of every home in the neighborhood. Gladys then makes contact with RJ and the rest of the gang on her patio, and she promptly scares them away while angrily stating she just cleaned up. Unfortunately for Gladys, the animals return many more times to steal food, which risks ruining the neighborhood. She then calls and hires Dwayne LaFontant as her henchman to kill RJ and his best friends. Dwayne fails at catching them, and Gladys is frightened when seeing Heather on her staircase and after supposedly killing her, calls Dwayne. She is then horrified when she discovers all of the animals roaming her house for food and her home gets sprayed by Stella the skunk. After Dwayne captures them, except RJ, she tells him to deal with them very inhumanely. Later on, the animals return to Gladys' home with Dwayne's van, only to destroy it. Enraged that her beautiful home is in shambles, Gladys finally snaps and charges the hedge the animals are hiding in with her weed whacker. She is then frozen in time after Hammy consumes an energy drink, which allows him to move faster than the speed of light. He activates an illegal trap, the Depelter Turbo, which Gladys purchased to help eliminate the animals. After the bear named Vincent unintentionally tackles her and Dwayne, they end up activating the trap and scream in pain as it burns and traps them. The police arrive and end up apprehending Gladys, who had her night clothes tattered and lost most of her hair from incineration and was fired from her job. She is last seen putting up a fight against the officers arresting her for possessing the Depelter Turbo, which she knew was illegal to own in that state. It is likely that the officers eventually restrained her, and added resisting arrest and multiple counts of assaulting two officers to the charges against her, ensuring that she will lose her job for good, and will almost certainly be facing a lengthy prison sentence. In Over the Hedge: The Video Game In the events of the video game, she gets released and her hair grows back. However, the game is non-canon to the movie. After firing Dwayne, she hires a construction crew to take down the forest and another exterminator to get the animals. The crew starts at her house, so she could build a pool in her backyard where the forest once was. However, the gang stop this by bringing endangered animals to the forest so the crew stops before they take down the forest. Personality Gladys is shown to be an extremely short-tempered, obnoxious, cruel and arrogant person. She is a neat freak who is absolutely determined to have a clean and orderly house, and becomes so angry and furious when RJ and his friends mess it up. She is a wild animal hater who hires Dwayne to take out RJ and his friends. Gladys is obsessed with all of the homes in the area being perfect and wants to get rid of the animals, because she is not only disgusted and horrified by them; she thinks they are lowering the property values. Appearance Gladys wears a black dress suit over a red tank top. She has pale skin, short black hair, brown eyes, and she is very tall. She wears red lipstick. After she was hit by the Depelter Turbo, she lost almost all of of her precious hair and became almost bald. Quotes Gallery Images overthehedge-disneyscreencaps.com-2491.jpg|Gladys frightened by RJ and the gang. overthehedge-disneyscreencaps.com-2516.jpg|Gladys shooing RJ and the gang out of her yard. Gladys.jpg gladys-over-the-hedge-2.71.jpg overthehedge-disneyscreencaps.com-4190.jpg|Gladys's evil stare at Ozzie to try and kill him. Gladys Sharp.jpg|Gladys screaming right before she gets sprayed by Stella. OTH Gladys Sharp.png|Gladys breakdown as preparing to use her weed hacker against RJ and the gang. overthehedge-disneyscreencaps.com-8188.jpg|Gladys gets knocked out from Vincent by RJ... overthehedge-disneyscreencaps.com-8195.jpg|...Well along with Dwayne. Overthehedge-disneyscreencaps.com-8216.jpg|Vincent with Gladys and Dwayne in Gladys' backyard. Overthehedge-disneyscreencaps.com-8288.jpg|Vincent, Gladys, and Dwayne's defeat. Over the Hedge Burnt Gladys.png|Gladys' arrest. Hedge-disneyscreencaps.com-8753.jpg|Gladys' defeat. Videos Over the Hedge - Final Battle Trivia *Though Vincent was the main antagonist of the film, Gladys has more scenes and dialogue and with Dwayne and was far more threatening and dangerous towards RJ and his friends than Vincent. Navigation Category:Female Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Businessmen Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Greedy Category:Scapegoat Category:Control Freaks Category:Wealthy Category:Criminals Category:Homicidal Category:Leader Category:Cowards Category:Arrogant Category:Neutral Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Game Bosses Category:Wrathful Category:Abusers Category:Liars Category:Charismatic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Mongers Category:Obsessed Category:Slaver Category:Egotist Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Comedy Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Fighters Category:Mentally Ill Category:Delusional Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Thief Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Extravagant Category:Oppressors Category:Poachers